Faciam Quodlibet Quod Necesse Est
by FnkY
Summary: The last little remnant Katsuki had left was the tiny shard of ice.
1. Katsuki's Gone

"Stay away, Deku."

Was the warning that rung crisp in his ears. Shouto was so close to freeing the bastard, and with this failure, he could feel Deku's mixed feelings of malice, depression, and need lurking behind him. There was a quick flicker of Katsuki's eyes from Deku's broken frame to Shouto, the fucker's expression going frantic, but the half and half understood the message much clearer than crystal.

Though half of his goddamn soul didn't want to understand.

"I'll protect you, Shou. Please, don't worry."

The black mist disappeared in seconds, leaving Shouto with a broken Deku, a wounded Mezou and a beaten Fumikage. Deku was the first to collapse, his own shout of Katsuki's name filling the forest in quicker than Shouto could conjure his own breakdown. Deku's scream was terrifying for everyone, and it brought a sharp ping to Shouto's heart, he didn't show it (of course he didn't, his classmates knew him as the cold one), but Fumikage was the first to notice the slight shake in the half and half's build. He quickly told Mezou to get Deku back to the others, in which the latter nodded to, and Fumikage watched as the two melted into the shadows of the trees before he made his own way to Shouto, giving the said male a slight pat on the shoulder, only to keep his hand there to give said area a squeeze.

"Just let it out, Shouto." Fumikage whispered, "Deku's not here anymore."

That was when Fumikage realised Shouto's scream of pure devastation was deadly enough to shatter the world, and muster Fumikage's own tears.


	2. Their Suffering

Shouto went limp, and it sca—no, it terrified Fumikage. Shouto was never this broken, and even if he had been before (judging by Endeavour's character), this was much worse. One of the strongest students of class 1A had gone so pale (pale enough to match his strikingly white hair), his cheeks went hollow, and his eyes were still bloodshot with the lack of sleep and an abundance of tears. He was so quiet within class, and it made Fumikage—and everyone else—worry to their fullest. As a result, Fumikage and a few other classmates, and their homeroom teacher Aizawa, told Toshinori about Shouto's broken behaviour, and this sent the No.1 hero to explode.

"Momo, do something."

Fumikage remembered clearly that he was there to watch the hero punch walls and kick the floor with all his might—the League of Villains had Katsuki in their grasp, and Shouto had missed his chance of saving the bastard by mere inches. The only job Fumikage had now, is to keep Deku off of Shouto. The two (it was only Deku) had been fighting ever since that night, but Shouto didn't stop any of the punches and kicks, and he constantly sent to Recovery Girl. Momo, in which Fumikage knew Shouto had respect for, was told to be in charge of his health when Deku wasn't around to cut his very head off his neck.

"I'll try…"

The emptiness left in the 17th seat killed Shouto. Mentally, and the two respected classmates could see it on the surface.

"Shouto, you have to eat."

"Did."

Momo furrowed her brows at Shouto's growing stubbornness. She was trying so hard to get Shouto's butt off the chair but he didn't work. She even tried to get Fumikage to get him off, but he still wouldn't budge. The reason why she would ask Fumikage, was because Shouto had grown close ever since the lost—ever since the attack, and Momo could understand. He was there when Shouto broke into pieces they all were afraid would never fix until Katsuki was found. Momo could see all those pieces of glass, and it was heart-breaking.

"You will find him."

There was never a 'we' in her words.

"But you must understand that he's trying his best to protect you."

"How can he when he's not here?" Shouto asked, voice hinting his tire.

"He promised, didn't he?"

"He's already broken that 'promise'."

"Todo—"

"Dabi sent me a message."

What?

"He wants to fight." Shouto stated with the drag of his seat once he stood, "and I will gladly give it to him."

"You can't just simply walk in with—" your condition "—no idea what he has up his sleeve!" This very warning made Shouto give Momo the coldest stare she had witnessed, giving her the chills that ran down the length of her spine, "Todoroki… please, for Katsuki's sake, you have to stay away."

There wasn't much say when Momo couldn't stop it. The whole school was blasted with ice, the cold temperature dipping in the atmosphere. Momo, as much expected from the sudden attack, was iced to the floor, along with the other students (which she realised because the screams are relentless), and she watched Shouto make his way out of the room, "this is for Deku's sake more than mine."

—

He landed punch after punch, and he was not even close to stopping. His punches, still not losing their barbaric strength, he cracked them all over his face, making sure to break every single bone. His eyes carried a flame of pure malignity, wanting to corrupt the other male with them. He leaned back, about to throw another punch—his knuckles creaked and he lurched himself forward, throwing that loaded punch into the male's abdomen, earning him a bloodied cough. "Speak up, you brat." He heard the man say, the fingers in his hair tightening, "where the hell are they?"

"Why… do you want… to fucking know?" The boy growled at his loudest, arms tugging at the rope that held him against the chair.

"Because, Bakugou, if you don't tell us, I will break your boyfriend apart."

Katsuki snapped at the voice, "what the actual fuck!?"

Dabi stepped away from the door he was leaning against, arms still crossed over his chest. The scars under his eyes went dark as a manic look shone on his face, and Katsuki failed to miss the sneer stitching itself onto the villain's lips, "I want to fight that sweet bastard, Bakugou," Dabi licked at his lips as if he was a predator, hutning for his prey, "I want to rip his head from that neck of his, and I want to show the world of what I did."

"You fuck—"

"I want you to watch him bleed."

"You fucking touch him, I will make you bleed."

"Enough." The leader stepped back in, red eyes glowing in much fury at Dabi's confession. His eyes flashed towards Katsuki and his hand whipped out to grab at the boy's hair, tugging at the few strands he held, "tell me where the boy is, Katsuki. Don't make this harder than—"

A phone rang and it shocked (not really) Dabi, who picked it up on the first ring. He stood to the side and into Katsuki's line of view, thumb pressing the speaker button, "talk." Dabi said after the long string of silence.

"I'm outside."

Katsuki's eyes shot open at the daunting awareness of who that voice had belonged to. He shook his head, and though the boy knew the perosn ont eh otehr end of the line knew he couldn't see Katsuki, his expressions still went frantic once again, "fuck, Shou, no! Don't you dare!"

"Katsuki!?"

"Get that fucking ass out of here!"

"Don't you dare leave," Dabi cut in, watching Tomura's hand snap towards Katsuki's lips, shutting him off of his speech, "I'm hurting the fucker as we speak, and you know the deal."

"You piece of shit—"

"Language, my dear little brother, didn't our mother teach you your manners?"

The line died promptly and Dabi took that as his queue to duck out of the room. Katsuki, on the other hand, found the energy in his vocal chords to scream out a: "get the hell away from Shouto, you piece of mindless fuck" and his voice bounced off the walls, returning to his blood-torn ears. He fought for another statement, but had his face thrown to the side with another bone-breaking punch; the worthless knuckles descended onto his face, slap after punch after kick—one to the face, another to the chest, and another to somewhere else. Katsuki couldn't feel after the dozenth time. He was already so numb, he didn't even come to notice that the punches had stopped. But once the alert had arrived, he lifted his already so broken and bloodied face, growling with a manic sneer plastered on his lips. "You fucking dare… to touch Shouto… I will break your bones."

"Too late, Katsuki-chan," the voice turned song rang out to the boy, "but we already did."

—

"Where the hell is he?" Shouto hissed out as he dodged past a lamppost, eyes squinting towards the darkness of the alley.

"You're already close."

He edged closer to the voice and stood a good distance away but stayed within earshot. His eyes fluttered to the person standing at the end of the alley, and then in an instant, the person's body jerked violently, his eyes whirring a mesmerising ebony. His muscles convulsed, and his right foot was dragged back, he lowered his stance and jumped at lightning speed; his Quirk of choice, fire, was sent straight down at shocking speed and he managed to stun his mark. The oil that wrapped around the two caught ablaze, trapping the two brothers within its grasp.  
Shouto jumped away, barely an inch away from the fire that was aimed for his face, and the fire that hugged his six o'clock. He used his ice Quirk for the attack made, managing to freeze it, but he knew it was futile to try and put out the flames behind him because fire and oil are such a perfect match.

"You really are father's son."

The villain stood still, hands balled into fists at his side. The wall of fire stood behind him, ready to spew out flames if the half and half were to move an inch. Shouto decided that he could only stay rooted in his spot—he didn't want to risk getting burnt by the excessive fire because the flames Dabi created were too hot and far stronger than his own, but Dabi was as stiff as a stick and it really was making him all the terrified; the corner of the villain's lip twitched into a grin, "why are you keeping your distance, dear little brother?" There was just a rush of nothing passing them both before Dabi made another move: he slammed his fist against the ground and fire shot out from the cracked line he created with just one punch, which made Shouto jump at a height that barely missed the tips of the fire. Once the Quirk receded in the 0.47 seconds, Shouto moved with grace, sliding past Dabi's gone-taut frame and successfully grabbing the elder's forearm and hauled him off the ground, his eyes staying on the male—before Dabi could even sway an inch, Shouto shot out the giant icicle he was able to make in Dabi's direction, making a bloody ripping noise as the glacier tore through flesh and muscle. Dabi, however, reacted quickly, pulling Shouto to behind his frame as he fished out his own fire, barrelling wave after wave. The assailant spun in a complete 360º and threw Shouto towards the end of the alley, the boy's frame narrowly missing the end of the flames, but the younger managed to catching himself easily by using the water pipe before Dabi, again, rushed towards the half and half with fire balled in his palm.

Then, on schedule Dabi bombarded the left hand side of Shouto's frame with fire hot on his tail. The two attacked whenever they could; fire spewed, and ice froze. It was like the first dance to the death Dabi had all those years ago—though this time, it was a tad bit amusing. Shouto, as a contrast, was having difficulty… and his slowing speed showed it. He whipped out his ice Quirk once again—intricate movements of offence and defence, and managed to narrowly escape multiple waves to the head, legs, and arms, then attacked with full force. When the two moved, Shouto attacked on Dabi's right had side, and the younger male poured in through: skidding, sliding, dodging as he tried to get through the line of fire; it was tougher than expected, but Shouto didn't mind, he would perish under his Quirk in no time.

The next movement, was from above. Dabi tore through the ice and landed on Shouto's tiring build, ripping away his oxygen with his legs in mere seconds. Dabi jumped off from Shouto's shoulder and kept his legs clamped around the younger's neck. Clangs of a rapid heartbeat filled the area and the smell of blood just pummelled. He felt the younger struggle in his grasp, but at this point, Shouto couldn't conjure any Quirk—the hold Dabi had around his neck meant death. Shouto noticed his vision was spazzing and darkening, but he still had to get out. He needed to save Katsuki whether the fucker liked it or not.

"Don't fight it, you prick." Dabi snarled out, legs still not budging, "I'm bringing you to your petty boyfriend so he can watch me rip my fire through that fucking heart of yours."

"Shut up!" Shouto screamed as his jaw started clenching. He tried to keep himself awake, but he was edging his way to unconsciousness too quickly.

I'll be the one to fucking protect you.

Shouto's lungs were giving out.

I don't need any sort of protection, Katsu.

His heart was straining.

I know that, you fuck!

His hearing was waning.

Then why are you screaming?

Sight dimming.

Because under all that fucking intelligence, you are a very stupid person.

Was that blood he could taste?

Excuse me?

You let yourself get beaten by me during the tournament, and I wanted you to fucking win—you think way too much, and sometimes you get into fights with a fucking hot-head.

Isn't that you?

Shou! I'm being serious! Let me protect you from now on.

… Fine.

The half and half pictured the smile Katsuki made after the 'forced' agreement—it wasn't all that soft, nor was it hard. It wasn't loud, or quiet, it was just nice though it was taut, however it held enough warmth that sent Shouto to mere oblivion.

I won't fucking fail you, strawberry shortcake.

He fell into an endless pit of darkness.


	3. Shouto's Darkening

If rage was a person, he would be so proud of Katsuki and would make him king in an instant. The boy was raging in his holding cell, throwing tantrums of absolute trepidation; his fists pounded against the door, his skin ripped and blood ran in rivulets down the length of his forearms. **Fucking door doesn't want to fucking explode!** "Give Shouto back to me, goddammit!" His scream tore, "or I will bloody rip all of you in fucking half!" He screamed once again and suddenly—yes, it was sudden because Katsuki was not expecting that at all—the door whipped open and a body was thrown towards him. The hit was enough to send him flying a good metre away from the opening, a small light scattered inside then disappeared as quick when the door slammed close. Katsuki fumbled to make a light but after he did, the sight he took in made him scream out a pained: "Shou!"

When he fell backwards, head not even close to hitting the floor. **Too much pain, never felt this after what... father did.** Tears still ran down his cheeks as he stared blankly at the boy hovering above him. He could hear Katsuki's shout right there; seems that Katsuki was trying to get him back at that moment. Shouto struggled for a sit, and he fell back again, fingers catching hold of the shirt that made Katsuki's shirt as his sobs rang louder. Head's pounding like hell. His ears barely caught the sound of Katsuki's shout again. Half and half didn't respond, couldn't respond; his vision was getting dark. Eyelids drawing to a close. He vaguely saw the look on Katsuki's face as the latter's eyes landed onto Shouto; hot, dense liquid seeping out from underneath him. He planted a hand beneath Shouto's neck, supporting the slightly taller male. The other hand was wrapped around Shouto's shaking own. The other male smiled weakly, and could barely muster two words: "I'm sorry."

"Shit!" Katsuki fumbled to check a pulse—it was there… just barely, "keep awake, fuck!" What did they do to you?

The half and half's eyes struggled to keep open, this guy is too loud, breathing shaking as he tried to keep his hand tightly clasped, "I- I can't."

"Come on—" Katsuki held Shouto close, and it was close enough to feel Shouto's rapid heartbeat, "—please."

Shouto managed a tiny nod, attempting to keep awake despite the pain coursing through his veins. He could hardly feel his legs at that point, and that wasn't really a good sign, "Katsu, can't feel—legs." **I can barely make out a sentence!** Shouto groaned inwardly now sensing Katsuki move, and did what they both knew—praise Recovery Girl—reaching for the small of Shouto's spine; Katsuki pressed the tip of his forefinger right on top of his coccyx and Shouto gave out a groan, nodding near frantically, "that's enough, my legs are working." **Finally, a proper sentence.** Half and half's eyes flickered to Katsuki's own and never loosen his grip on the said boy's clothing, "Katsu?" The look in Katsuki's eyes were deadly enough to send chills far colder than Shouto's quirk down his own spine, "Katsuki."

"I will definitely kill them. I don't care how long it will take, but I will fucking hurt them far much worse than what they did to you."

"Kat—"

" **Enough**." He warned, voice dipping in much terror. He peeled away from Shouto and stood up simultaneous to strawberry shortcake moving to the wall needing to lean against stat; Katsuki turned around and the red in his eyes terrified Shouto, and the latter did not want to know what the heck was going in the other's head, "I'm fucking killing them."

"Don't—Bakugou!"

But he was already taken.

Shouto shot awake. Heart racing as his mind started screaming. The Hero Killer. That's what they all called him—every hero in the department, his classmates, even himself. The reason they were still in the hospital was because of that Villain's sudden ambush after Iida and Izuku save Katsuki and himself, though not only that it was because one: Izuku broke his arm again; two: Iida fractured his arm as well, not to mention deplete his energy, and the outcome of the fracture was a bit… complicated; and three: Shouto was still healing from the 'through skin, meat and bone and out again' type of wound. The hero killer, as previously mentioned, was enough to send Izuku on his very edge, as Shouto realised; the guy was scary enough to scare everyone, and the look his saw on Endeavour's face was a look he wished he would never have to see again. He watched Izuku bend his fingers to form a fist on his thigh, relaxing it, then contracting his muscles to feel the extent of the aftermath which his Quirk gave him. It wasn't all too bad, Shouto thought as he sat up, ruffling his hair back into place, "I'll be up on the roof," he said, catching the attention of both Iida and Izuku, "and by the way, that hand doesn't look all too bad." Shouto said before he shuffled out from the room, not missing the smile Izuku gave him.

The smile died silently when Shouto disappeared, but this was only because you were there. Izuku thought it was a good idea to send his location to everyone, but he didn't expect him to show up. Shouto came in with his fire, acting all high and… no, he wasn't actually. He was just trying to get Iida and the lot to safety or whatever else, but Izuku could literally see the brilliance; something he lacks entirely. The way Shouto moved when he let loose his left side, the way in which he immediately grew accustomed to the side he swore never to use. It was like as if Shouto was always the better guy… and he was. In all ways. Izuku was born Quirkless, but then acquired All Might's Quirk… though now he could barely control his own power, unlike Shouto, who didn't even want to use his left side, and now he's saying that he's still not used to it, but look at how he moved when he was fighting the Villain, it was like he had used his fire since forever, and Izuku hated it. He never showed it, but he really did hate it. Everyone looked high upon Shouto, sought for his opinion, and he shouldn't forget to mention that now Katsuki was growing closer to the guy.

Kacchan, are you… growing closer to Shouto?

Tch, why do you give a fucking damn?

I—I was just curious.

Well, to placate that fucking curiosity of yours: yes, yes I am growing closer to that strawberry shortcake bastard. Happy now?

Izuku clenched his jaw. He was done. He couldn't take it anymore. He whipped his head from its hang and the shout of absolute agony he conjured died when he saw Katsuki standing at the door; cheeks were flushed, one hand rubbing at his nape and a thermos of what smelt like herbal tea was in his other hand. "Is… the strawber—bastard around?" Katsuki asked, eyes not wanting to look at anyone in particular (well, that was after he realised strawberry shortcake wasn't in the room).

"Hah, you just missed him," there was steam coming out of Katsuki's ears when Izuku answered.

"He's up on the roof." Iida added fairly quickly, intercepting in Izuku's stead; he hummed for a bit before that thermos caught his eye, turning slightly suggestive, "is that herbal tea, by any chance?" Nope, it was highly suggestive.

"What about it, you fuck." That was not a question.

The corner of Iida's lip quirked into a grin and he shifted his glasses up on the bridge of his nose just a notch before speaking, "it's Shou's favourite."

Izuku's eyes darkened, hiding his hands underneath the covers to not reveal the fact he was making tight fists—the nickname Katsuki gave Shouto was almost maddening. He heard Katsuki (and it was amazing how he didn't blow up the thermos, too) gave off a little boom in his free hand, and if Izuku wasn't wrong, there was a nerve in his forehead severed by his heightened embarrassment and with that, his anger started erupting, "shut the hell up, Tenya," he growled out, attempting to ignore the smirk said male had on his face when Iida lifted his hands in surrender, "I don't need you to fucking say the obvious."

Iida gave off a laugh and waved Katsuki out of the room, "fine, fine. Now get your butt up there because Shouto's waiting for you," he gave off a smile at least, and waited for the temperamental male to leave before he snapped his head towards Izuku, eyes narrowing into a glare, "what is wrong with you?"

"Me?"

"You look like you want to punch someone in the face because they're ruining your life or something along those lines."

Yikes, Izuku was too easy to read and yeah, that was something else he forgot. Shouto had always shut himself out, and his expression always so stoic that no one could really read what was going on in his head, whereas Izuku… well, people tend to ask him straight out rather than taking a detour to get to the point.

"What do you mean—why would I want to do that?"

"it's Shouto, isn't it?" The taller male gave off a stern look. Dammit, I should really go for cosmetic surgery, Izuku thought before Iida continued, "you've been furrowing your brows a lot when he comes into Katsuki's contact, like as if you hate it ever since the two got close."

"Don't you find it weird?"

"Weird in what way?" Iida questioned, "look, if those two want to be together, then let them be," he paused, "you're Katsuki's childhood friend, you should be happy that he's finally let someone be able to cool his anger down, and no, I was not aiming for a pun." The class president wanted to snort at his own sentence. Definitely not aiming for a pun.

"It's not that I'm not happy for him," Izuku tried to explain, shaking his head rather quickly as he tried to not go in that direction, "when I asked if you find it weird, I mean, to have Kacchan open up to Shouto." He took a moment to reassess his next words, "the reason why we are deemed Class 1-A is because of them; their power is unmatched to those in B. To have the top two students hanging out with each other…"

"You like one of them, don't you?" Iida cut in, gaining Izuku full attention, "it's not Katsuki, from what I am hearing or seeing… it's Shouto."

"No—"

"I'm not stupid, Izuku." Iida sighed and pushed his glasses up again, "you worried from the moment Shouto was stabbed in the arm, weren't you? Shouto collapsed due to blood loss, and he only woke up 16 and a half hours later. That's when your worry escalated. You're using this worry and turning it into hatred that you never have towards him. You're using it as an excuse to get yourself out the idea of you liking the guy." Iida clenched at the bedsheets with his uninjured hand, "I get it, Izuku… you don't want him to find out that you like him but don't use this as your excuse to make yourself believe that you hate him instead of liking him; not only this, now you're turning that hate onto Katsuki, and we all can see it. Ever since Momo and company came in to visit, they've been telling me that you've been giving these weird looks towards Bakugou, and now that guy is asking me what happened." He paused, the clenching tightened, "this is so unlike you, and you have to stop. Now."

"How can I stop?" Izuku asked, head hung low once again, "how can I stop when every time I see those two, it irks me to realise that I haven't grown better for the past few days, weeks even." He bit at his lower lip—dammit, he shouldn't cry, "they're too strong, and too far away from all of us. I know because Tsu tells me that whenever she's around those two, she feels like she's in class D or something like that," Izuku finally lifted his head to unwillingly show Iida his clouded eyes, "you feel it, don't you? Especially when Shouto came in with his fire and ice attacking that… that Villain, all you could do is watch, right? We only sat there and watched while Shouto came up with theories on the spot about that man's Quirk."

"But you thought about what it was after I told you."

"Yes, I did, but Shouto came up with three. Can't you see the difference?" Izuku almost spat—what was happening to him? "No matter how smart, how creative, or how quick we are, those two would always beat us."

Now Iida was undoubtedly lost. Izuku liked Shouto (in a 'I really want to be yours' type of manner), but also hated him for being such a reality check type of person. Not only that, he liked Katsuki (in terms of being friends) then also hated him for being with Shouto and being strong as hell? Was that really going on in Izuku's head? Iida wasn't so sure if he should ask, but if he didn't… then he wouldn't know, right? "Is that what you've been thinking this whole time?" He paused, the silence near deadly, "is that… it?"

"I…"

—

"Shou, you up here?" Katsuki called out as he blocked the sun out of his eyes with his arm, eyes squinting as he saw said male at the end; all he saw was his back, but Katsuki could already see the not-so-detailed outline that made his lover's form. It took Katsuki 30 steps—and yes, he counted—to get to Shouto, wrapping his arms around the boy's lithe waist. "I said, you up here?"

"Ack," Shouto yelped, tensing at the touch for just a second before relaxing, "sorry, I couldn't hear you with the wind."

"Sure you didn't." Katsuki rolled his eyes under a playful manner before sliding in next to Shouto's left, twining his fingers with half and half's own; he released a soft sigh, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt the wind dance along his cheeks. It was a caressing touch, he figured, like how Shouto would thread his fingers into Katsuki's locks; he peeled his eyes open and turned his head to face Shouto but was caught on the lips.

Shouto leaned in and sealed his lips with Katsuki's own; it wasn't a loud peck, just soft, subtle… just like how Katsuki loved it. He pulled away and kept his right hand on Katsuki's left shoulder, "don't say anything for today," he mumbled out and under his breath, just loud enough for the bastard to hear, "don't talk about school, about Izuku, about All Might or that… that Tomura. I just need to be with you."

Katsuki didn't say it, could never say it (yes, he still loved his pride) but he really needed to be with Shouto, too. It had been too long since he was with him like… like that. Standing on the rooftop, watching the sun rise. Well, it rose a few minutes (hours) ago, but Katsuki didn't really care because Shouto was there, next to him. He nodded once and let Shouto rest his head on Katsuki's shoulder, hearing the male hum softly as he rested his chin atop Shouto's crown. Katsuki realised he had grown a tad bit taller for the past week, and had grown slightly taller than Shouto (finally), and was silently thankful for his speeding growth. They stayed like that for a moment before Katsuki couldn't really take it; he pushed Shouto out of his position and held him by the shoulders. "Don't kill me, but I really need to do this," he said when Shouto gave him the look that really meant, 'what the hell are you doing, you bastard?'

"What the hell are you—"

Katsuki leaned forward all too fast, cutting Shouto off his sentence. His lips nearly smashed onto Shouto's, and the need just oozed. Shouto couldn't really move, not that he wanted to, or could; Katsuki's hold was just too strong—then seconds stretched into a millennia, and time just stopped. Shouto found his fingers twined into Katsuki's locks, and the bastard found them dancing on half and half's spine. No words could describe the feeling the strawberry shortcake could feel: there was need, love, desperation… and a hint of depression. Depression because he didn't save Katsuki from… from the torture; the League of Villains had him in the small room for days, and he had to hear Katsuki's screams and shouts on every single day he was in there. Shouto was kept in the room next, and things were done to him, too, but it wasn't as bad as what they had Katsuki go through. Shouto remembered the bastard saying that he had to watch videos of Shouto being beaten up, of being… being… no, it was too out there to be said. Catch half and half drunk (never) and you would probably hear him say it a few dozen times.

"What are you thinking?" Shouto heard Katsuki whisper out as he pulled away, keeping his hands on the middle of Shouto's back.

"Nothing," he said in return, "just… really happy."

"What for?"

"You're here… and that's all that matters right now."

"Idiot." Katsuki paused, "my idiot, that is."

"Yeah, I'm yours." There was a moment of silence that rung before Shouto's cheeks were painted a light pink; he coughed once and said, "I love you."

Katsuki didn't say anything at first; opened his mouth and closed it again. He did that around three times before he whispered out a faint: "I love you, too. Please never leave me alone."

"I promise."

—

Iida tensed at the hesitation, hating it quickly, "Izuku?"

The lights in Izuku's eyes suddenly flashed and died, leaving Iida to rush over and call out to the smaller male. He shook at his shoulders vigorously, trying to get him fucking wake up as 'calmly' as he could without throwing up his gut, but his actions were to no avail until a jerk shook Iida back to his senses. There was a hint of some sort of black mist but Iida missed it for a fraction, and ended up being tossed across the room. He was narrowly saved by the door immediately opening and a person catching him. Thank goodness to whoever it was who came just in time.

"What the fuck!?" That was definitely Katsuki.

There were small footsteps resounding next to Iida and he snapped his head towards the male who started covering his frame, Iida could see the fire emitted in the palm and growled, "get out of here, Shouto!" He tried peeling himself out of Katsuki's hold, "he's after you!"

The bones in Izuku's neck cracked as the boy tilted his head to the side, now groaning as he flexed his shoulder, damn, this kid doesn't take care of his body all too well. How does he live with broken and re-broken bones?

Shouto narrowed his eyes and unconsciously moved his hand to cover up his wound as he glared at Izuku—well, at Izuku—the flames within his hand grew once he made a fist, "how the hell did you get in, Kurogiri?"

Please, you know how I got in here. The voice of the Villain responded without much oomph, rolling his—Izuku's—eyes under a bored manner, though, if I were you, I would listen to Ingenium right there and run.

"No one bloody touches him." Katsuki snarled as he finally blocked Shouto from moving any further. "I've had enough of your games," Shouto reached for Katsuki's upper arm but was easily shaken off, he pushed Shouto ever so slightly, quietly instructing Iida to keep his boyfriend out of it, "you always go for my friends, don't you? You go for Izuku, the insufferable twit who can't keep his stuttering to a minimum, and now I hear you want Shou? Please, if you want me, then you can fucking have me."

"Kat—"

"Get Shou out. Now."

Iida didn't hesitate and bolted, ignoring Shouto's pleas to go back. His mind wanted to wash out Shouto's "I'm not leaving him behind!" when he literally had to carry the boy in a princess-like manner. He refused to use the lift since that would lead them both to their deaths, thus he jumped down the stairs. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see—oh, sweet tunas—Dabi (in which Shouto had taken his time to describe for Iida in case there were more ambushes) flying in. Dabi narrowly missed Iida's head by a mere inch when the fire came flying in. "Shit!" He managed to squeak out when fire just rushed at his face, as much as he wanted help, he couldn't ask Shouto because that would get Katsuki's blood boiling, "get downstairs! Aizawa-sensei is waiting!"

Shouto wanted to stay, but his legs said otherwise and he sprinted down the rest of the stairs. It was tough to actually run in his hospital gown, but thank goodness underneath it all he had hidden his suit. The fire burnt away the material and the black suit he had took control; he hissed when the wound started throbbing and the cut on his cheek began stinging. Taking no note of it all, he kept on running until he was stopped by a knife thrown at the wall to his right, its edge a centimetre away from his nose. He snapped his head to the left and took that knife to block the incoming attack. He felt himself being pushed to the wall and the giggle leaving her lips made the hair on the back of his neck stand. Shouto wasn't afraid to say that Himiko was scary as hell, no wonder Dabi thought she was insane.

"Ma, ma, Shouto-chan~" she paused, licking at her lips, "how did you know that blood was my everyday meal?"

Half and half shoved her away with all his strength and mustered a wall of fire encasing ice (which he made sure could not melt) and took no time off the clock, running away to miss her scream of malice by a hair's breadth. He dodged past innocent people and heard the screams of terror when the Villains started pouring in. All this just for Katsu? What kind of madness is this!? He screamed inwardly and shoved his way out of the hospital. The moment he laid eyes on his sensei, he heard the window above him crack and split open. He dodged around the falling shards and heard a body collapse right beside him; it was Izuku. Shouto rushed over, kneeling beside the boy and slapped at his cheeks, "Midoriya!"

"Shouto?"

Izuku came back for a moment before the light died and his body moved without hesitation, his arm locked around Shouto's neck, and spun them both to face their right; on their left stood Toshinori (in his All Might façade) and Shouta, and right in front was Katsuki. Izuku's eyes shifted around and backed up, bringing Shouto with him, please, he started to say when Katsuki drew closer, you wouldn't want me to take over Shouto's body and fight you.

"I would prefer that," Katsuki snarled, mini explosions erupting in his palms, "rather than let you kill him fright in front of me."

Very well.

"Katsuki, you bloody idiot!" Shouto managed to shout when his body was stuck in place as the black mist surrounded him, he notice Shouta trying to stop the Villain's Quirk, but was deemed without worth—Shouto shared eye contact with the Villain before he felt the air in his lungs give out. His vision flashed to black and he went limp; Izuku's frame fell with a resounding crack once the entity left him.

Katsuki wanted to run towards the two before fire and ice just exploded. Katsuki barely had time to defended his face and took the hit into the left side of his face. It wasn't fire, like how he expected, but it was just his ice. Was Shouto still on the surface? He grabbed hold of one little ice shard and held it close, just in case. He jumped and attacked, missed and the road underneath broke. He whipped his head up to see Shouto's sneer glowering down at him prior to the kick he received in his abdomen. The attack was enough to send Katsuki flying. What the hell is going on!? He mentally yelled at himself, landing on a car. He watched Shouto move away from Izuku, who finally woke up, and he stood his ground. He was not letting strawberry shortcake, or whoever he was, finish him off like a ragdoll. "Come at me, you fuck."

With pleasure. Shouto threw his arms in the air and slammed them down back onto the ground, letting both fire and ice grow to a height everyone remembered during the exams. The power was enough to encage All Might and Aizawa—people could barely see the boy hanging by the tip, eye clamping shut when the ice had pierced into his skin. He tried sliding out but had to stop when Shouto jumped onto that tiny ledge, eyes glowing without light, you asked for it. You do realise what we do for a living.

"You… fuck! Give Shouto back!"

You still have energy after he Quirk pierced your abdomen? Dammit, all I managed to hit was your abdomen, he must still be on the surface without me noticing. Shouto glanced at his right hand before he flickered his focus onto Katsuki, prick. I'll make sure to kill him for this.

"You bloody touch him—"

Shouto snorted, kneeling in front of Katsuki's hanging body; he grabbed the boy's locks and pushed his head back, earning him a hiss and a deadly look, don't remind me of what happened two weeks ago, I really don't like talking about the past; it's the same thing as trying to kill yourself on the inside the more you link yourself to what happened before. Shouto snapped his hand away and grinned rather mischievously, how about I make you suffer the same way… "…we are without the people we need to kill you?"

The moment Shouto's voice came back, Katsuki's eyes widen franctically, shaking his head, "don't you dare—"

See you later~

The entity left and Shouto's body staggered to Katsuki's right and way close to the—

"SHOUTO!"

He was falling, and that was what he took into account first, then he realised he couldn't move his arms to conjure any ice or fire to stop his fall; his Quirk was gone. Katsuki's frame, as much as it hurt to say, was getting smaller by the second and then the darkness just closed around that little speck, ignoring his pleas to get a better last view of him. Was it all too much to ask? Was it all too much to ask for just one last glimpse of the smile that Shouto really wanted to see? He couldn't stop. He couldn't stop the fall. The tears. Nothing. But, in a second, he saw the smile that finally surfaced from the back of his head. He heard the rare laugh Katsuki let loose when Shouto was caught red-handed. It wasn't a loud laugh, it was a soft chuckle, quite husky... and the way Katsuki's eyes crinkled—

100 feet until impact.

Goddammit, Shou! You were supposed to take care of yourself!

74 feet until the end.

Don't let them take you away from me, Shou.

51 feet until it all goes away.

Shou, keep your fucking eyes open!

30 feet until the pain stops.

I… I just realised I never really said 'I love you', so… I love you.

18 feet until that little light disappears.

Please, don't leave me here.

7 feet until he—

Please... Shou, can you hear me?

I can—

He waited for the impact, but nothing came; he shot his eyes open again, and within the 0.43 seconds he had left before he could've lost his life to gravity and a slam too devastating for him to even imagine, he felt arms snaking around his frame and ending his fall. He had landed in a pair of arms and out of instinct, his hands clawed at the fabric that made the male's shirt, chest heaving as he recognised the glasses and warm smile, "I–Iida…" He managed to whisper out, heaving out breaths as the tears still spilled.

The said male chuckled and kept Shouto in his arms, collapsing onto his arse with a huff, "you're finally back." Iida heard Shouto giving him a tight smile before hacking out the blood in his lungs. Iida threw a profanity and called Aizawa who had finally dispelled the Quirk; their sensei ran their side and grabbed Shouto from his class president. Iida took that as his moment to catch Katsuki (oh, thank goodness he only started falling a second ago); his engines revved and he caught the bastard without much difficulty. He didn't even stop him from peeling himself out of Iida's hold, "don't get so close!" Iida warned, but not enough to stop Katsuki, "the Villain ripped his lung!"

"And that was all because of me!" Katsuki shouted back as he ran to his lover, scooping his lover away from his sensei, "teach, I've got him… go to Deku, he needs your help." He watched his sensei nod once and move away too quickly for Katsuki to take in and returned his focus onto Shouto, he withheld a loud profanity from escaping his lips, "it's going to hurt, but I need you burn that wound he inflicted."

"Already tried." Shouto wheezed, "it's not the lung he ripped… didn't he tell you his Quirk was much worse?"

Katsuki was shoved to a standstill and time stopped when he realised.

I told you, Katsuki. If you don't do as what the boss asked, I can always rip a piece of your boyfriend's soul and claim it as mine.

"You… have to let me go."

"No fucking way—"

"My ice is blackening." Shouto interjected, his fingers on the right hand twined into Katsuki's own that rest on his chest, the icy cold feeling radiating when the ice forming on Katsuki's skin appeared a pure ebony; Katsuki's eyes flitted over to Shouto's hair, it too was oozing black instead of the pristine white that Katsuki would never say it out loud, but loved. "You have… to run. Get All Might out of here and away from me, especially Izuku."

"Shouto—"

"You have that last little remnant, keep it… it might come useful."

"Todoroki Shouto!" Katsuki screamed, teeth clenching as he grabbed at Shouto's collar, pulling at him the same way he shouted at the guy when he was out cold from his attack during the exams, "you listen to me! I'm not going to sit here and watch you turn into a fucking villain, I will bloody help you!" His heart started wrenching when he saw Shouto's lips twitch into a soft smile, his hands making their way to hold the bastard's own. "Shou… please."

"I can't hear you."

His Quirk blew up. The ice shredding itself into splinters, all sharp enough to cut and tear into Katsuki's skin. The bastard threw profanities over and over again, having no choice but to move out of the hurricane of blackening ice and… and blackening fire…? He was caught by Izuku, and he didn't push away; he was too caught up in the changing Quirk. He watched his lover's burn get healed by whatever entity it was, his fire and ice had blackened; his eyes and hair, too. That couldn't be Shouto. The couldn't be him— "Shou…?" He tried calling out to his lover.

Good morning, Kat… su.

"No…" Katsuki started, "no!" Katsuki screeched out the pain he held, now trying to break free of Izuku's (and Iida's) hold. "Give him back, Tomura!" He didn't even bother to stop the tears from falling, "give him back before I bloody kill you myself!"

Oh, I'm not Tomura. Shouto said, shaking his head and no where near letting his Quirk stop, it's me… and very new and improved me… though I'm missing a piece of myself. But you already know that. The Quirk finally died, but no one dared to go close to Shouto, not at that level of power, you should blame yourself, Toshinori. Perfectly aimed for All Might, who still couldn't move (and he wasn't even frozen to the ground anymore), you let Endeavour's best chance of being the top hero become… well, me. But isn't this exciting? Shouto—it wasn't bloody Shouto, or says Katsuki—released a laugh, you're all too terrified to come close… is this what being a top Villain means? I must say, I should've become one of them when I had the chance.

Katsuki fought to say something, but a shadow of darkness overwhelmed him. Fumikage arrived with… the whole class. "Dammit, you idiots." Katsuki shrieked, "you aren't enough to bloody take him down!"

If I were the lot of you, I would take into account of what Katsu had told you. Shouto added, cutting into whatever Momo was going to say, I'm no longer the person who holds back, I am no longer the person whom all of you know. I'm no longer him. There was a moment of silence before the Quirk was conjured again, this time the fire revealed the remaining rest of the Villains. Don't you dare take this one away from me, Toshinori. I worked hard to get him, and now, all I need is Izuku… and then I'm done with you.

Without anymore words spent, the group vanished.

He collapsed and out of their hold, his fingers curling to form fists. I spent so much to protect you, and now you're just… gone. Katsuki pushed himself off the ground and started walking away. Katsuki just kept walking, and slowly he broke into a run; his vision fizzed, his cheeks starting to dampen—after two blocks, he choked on that sob and forced himself to stop running. You're not supposed to leave me alone. He lurched forward, a deadly scream dampening with his hand. His muscles burned and whined, his heart raced and screamed, and the rain started to pour. You promised me, we promised each other. Katsuki ripped his hand away from his mouth and slammed his tightened fist against his chest: once, twice, thrice; his sobs louden, the tears finally escaped when he realised he was still holding that remnant, Shouto's shard of ice. He opened his hand shakily; the ice was a beautiful blue mixing in with a soft cyan, and even if it was ice, Katsuki could feel the warmth of Shouto's—the shattering sob left his lips. What the hell did I do to deserve this, Shou? The loud thumping against his chest stopped, but his tears did not. Strong arms enveloped him as he shouted at he rain, eyes screwed tight and fists clenched at his sides. Can't you see that I'm not all cold and unapproachable? He collapsed, letting gravity take over and friction to disappear. His nails digging into the cracked pavement, fingertips wounded by the chipped corners. Please come back, I'd do anything. His fingers dug deep, blood now meandering with the course of the rain. Please… I'd do anything.

You can't. You're too weak.

Shut up! I don't need to listen to you, Tomura.

Oh, please. You really do, well, after what I did to you.

You took him away, and I will fucking destroy your face and feed the dogs!

That is if you can catch me. Now I have Shou-chan by my side, and with him my sensei, myself and the rest of us Villains can be claimed as unstoppable. Sensei's just started… and I just hope yours is, too. There was pause before Tomura started again, I will return him.

What's the bloody condition!?

You give me Izuku-chan. He said like as if it was to be done on the spot.

Hell no, Katsuki immediately thought he was insane, you bloody bastard. He added quickly.

Then you're never going to see Shou-chan.

Do not call him that. Katsuki clearly had enough.

Katsuki could see the sneer Tomura had. Already did since he's already mine.

Give Shou back, you piece of shit! I'm not even done with you! Katsuki felt the rage stretching within his heart, the speed punching his sternum.When I get my fucking hands on you, I will rip that head off your neck and shout to the whole fucking world that Shou's bloody mine and no one, Katsuki pressed his sentence, making sure it would sting, not even your goddamn soul can touch him. He paused, breathing out the breath he didn't know he had held. I promise you that.

Let the games begin, my dear little Katsu~


End file.
